Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 25 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part twenty five of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * (After defeating the Jungle Fuzzy, getting a stop watch and more coins, Thomas climbs up to the top to get another letter, and heads through the jungle to get more coins and another Star piece, and meets up with Chuck Quizmo, for another question game) * Chuck Quizmo: Time for another question. * Thomas: The Goomba King's Pants are Red and White! Now I can have the Star Piece, please. Understand? * Chuck Quizmo: Okay, here you go. (gives Thomas the next star piece before the heroes set off again) AND HIS FRIENDS GOES TO THE ISLAND VILLAGE --YOSHI'S VILLAGE-- EXITS THE LAST AREA OF THE VILLAGE --JADE JUNGLE-- IS SCREAMING AGAIN * Kolorado: Yaaaaaaargh!! Yeeeeek! H---E---L---P... HELP!! BEATS THE SPEAR GUY ATTACKING KOLORADO Phew... You saved me once more. You're top notch, Thomas! Now, I feel that our destination, the volcano, is quite near. Let's press on while our spirits are high, eh? FOLLOWS KOLORADO TOWARD THE VOLCANO AND TALKS TO HIM Ah! Thomas... Have a look at this! Looks like the entrance to the volcano, eh, old boy? Somewhere in that volcano are the treasures I'm looking for! I know it! The secrets of an ancient civilization! And yet... I can't find a way in... Bit of a sticky wicket, hm? But I shall not give up! A god explorer never stops gathering information. Let's go back to the village to look for clues. There must be a way in there. There simply must! Come now! FOLLOWS KOLORADO AND HEARS HIM SCREAMING AGAIN Ugh... Geaargh!! S--T--O--P! STOP IT!! GOES BY KOLORADO Kolorado: ...Oh ho ho ho! Did you think I was beset by enemies again, old boy? Just a bit of a joke! Explorers must have a sense of humor, don't you know. At any rate... Let's move on, hm? GOES BACK TO THE VILLAGE --YOSHI'S VILLAGE-- THE PERCY PARENTS GO CRAZY BECAUSE THE KIDS WENT INTO THE JUNGLE GOES INTO A DIFFERENT JUNGLE AREA TO FIND THEM --JADE JUNGLE-- GOES TO THE FIRST AVAILABLE AREA AND HEARS SCREAMING * Elf Cup: The little furball. (sees Thomas and screams in alarm) Who are you?! What do you want?! Don't you come any closer! I knew this would happen someday. * Thomas: Oh, you've barking up the wrong tree, sister. It's not you we're after. * Elf Cup: It's not? (insulted) It's *not*? Well *why* not? What's the problem, blue idiot? Not good enough for you? I mean, do you even know who I am? * Thomas: Oh, and we're all very impressed. Right, guys? * Timothy Q. Mouse: Very impressed! * Elf Cup: Oh, phew...I'm saved. I feel like one big ache. Thanks for getting me out of that tree. I think I'll be OK now. Oh! Oh...those little... I was chasing those naughty little Percy boys, and I fell into their trap. Don't they know how dangerous it is to go into the jungle? I have to find them before they get in too deep! As for you, you'd better get back to the village, too. It's dangerous out here. Why on earth did you come into the jungle, anyway? Well! So! You're looking for those little rascals, as well. Then, I don't see why we don't just look for them together. They really don't understand the dangers of the jungle, so we have to find them soon... Oh, my! How impolite! I haven't even asked your name. What is it, pray tell? Thomas, huh? Hmmm. Well, I've never heard of you before. You must be from far away or something. Enjoy lovely Lavalava Island! ...That's what I'd usually say, to a visitor, anyway, but first, could you help me find these boys? * Percy: Help me, Thomas! The kids are lost! * Thomas: Don't worry, I will. (buys some things from a shop and sets off to rescue the Percy kids but comes back with all of them and talks to the Village Leader) * Village Leader: Thomas, I must thank you. You have saved the children of the village. I feel that no expression of our gratitude could be enough. You truly are a hero. We deeply appreciate your valor. At least I can do this... You still wish to go to Mt. Lavalava, don't you? I have remembered a good way to reach the volcano. Please come this way. Huh...? I thought it was... somewhere around here... Oh, yes. I found it. Here it is. Take it, please. GETS THE JADE RAVEN Whenever events beyond our control occur on this island, we ask the help of Raphael the Raven, the island's master. If anyone can help you reach the volcano, it's definitely Raphael the Raven. He lives in the depths of this island. If you place that Jade Raven into the statue of Raphael, the way into the depths of the jungle will appear. I haven't been to see Raphael since I was but a young Percy. I remember that it was incredibly difficult to find him because the jungle's trees and shrubs covered the way. I'm sure you'll find the path. May all your wishes come true. * Elf Cup: Wait just one minute... You must have one heck of a story behind you, Mario. Why in the world would you want to go to Mt. Lavalava? It's VERY hot and VERY dangerous in the volcano! If you aren't extremely careful AND lucky, you'll be roasted to a golden brown. But you don't care. You guys are going there anyway. I do NOT approve of this! Uh-huh... Oh... Oh! You're going to the volcano because you want to save the princess from some bad guys? What...a touching story! Romantic stories like that... just touch a soft spot in this heart of mine. That does it! I can't let you go alone! I, Elf Cup, will be by your side until the end! You needn't worry, Thomas! I love taking care of others! If you plan on getting through this jungle, you need me anyway. Come, Thomas! That volcano isn't getting any cooler! Category:UbiSoftFan94